The Great Mistake
by neldnew1
Summary: What happens when three half-bloods, two magicians,and a god end up going to the same school?  Please read and review!
1. Prologue

AN: I decided to rewrite this story because my writing has progressed and I felt I could improve my stories a bit. Please review... I would say they equal happiness but that's not very original. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Prologue

Sadie's POV

"But, Uncle Amos, you can't make me go to school!"

"Yes, I can. Being your guardian, I should make sure you have an education," he said, peering over the top of his newspaper at me. "Besides, you won't be going alone, Carter will be there."

"Oh, and that makes me feel _so_ much better!" I said, rolling my eyes.

Carter walked up behind Uncle Amos, matching his expression. "Sadie, give it a rest. School actually sounds quite fun," he said.

"Says you, Mr. Wikipedia! I can barely get by on my D in Science!" I turned back to Amos. "Come on, school is no fun… can't I just –"

"Can't you just, what?" Amos asked.

"Truthfully, I had no idea where I was going with that," I smirked.

Amos glared at me, folded up his paper, and began walking to his room.

"Uncle Amos –"

"You're going, and that's final!" he yelled, stomping the rest of the way to his room.

He slammed his door in my face and I scowled. Man, he can be so immature. I'm the one who has to sacrifice my time.

To make it worse, Carter added, "Nice going, Sadie."

I matched Amos's actions by stomping to my room and slamming my door. I chuckled once the door was closed; hoping Amos realized I had been mocking him.

Nico's POV

"Percy, why do I have to go to school, Annabeth isn't _my_ girlfriend?" I complained.

"D-do you think I'm going just because Annabeth is because… that- that's crazy?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't say that," I said.

His eyes darted around. "I knew that."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, immediately turning serious again. "Now answer my question."

"I think you should go to school, make some friends, and get out of that depressed stage of your life."

I stared at him, bursting into laughter. "T-that's the stupidest thing I-I ever heard!"

"If you wanted a better answer then why didn't you go to Annabeth? Look, school's more fun than it sounds, okay –"

"Percy, I've been to school before," I said flatly.

"Well, you're going and that's final!"

Without sparing me a glance, he turned and stomped into his cabin. I looked after him, chuckling. I swear that guy has made me laugh more in this short period of time than my whole life.

He's still awful bossy, though.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sadie's POV

"Sadie!" Amos called.

"What?" I yelled curtly.

"Time for school," he said.

I groaned, changing into my usual attire and slipping into my combat boots (which came with the bonus of making a booming sound whenever I stomped around), and walked down the stairs. Amos sat, just as he had been for the past mornings, reading his paper, and Carter was munching on some Cheerio's. I sat across from them both, easily allowing me to glare at the both of them.

Carter smirked at me, and Amos made no indication he knew I was there.

Unexpectedly, he stood up, narrowed his eyes, staring somewhere beside my head, and said, "Bus's here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _bus_?" I asked, befuddled.

There was no _way _I was taking the bus.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Amos asked.

"Of course! Gran and gramps never made me take the bus, they drove me," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really," Amos asked flatly. "And do I look like your gran… or was it your gramps?" His eyebrows rose.

I didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. Now go," he said.

I scowled and threw my backpack across my shoulder. "Come on, Carter."

The smirk still glued on his face, Carter followed me out the door.

As I climbed onto the bus, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. No wonder gran didn't approve of these things; gum was suck to almost every seat, the floor was covered in garbage, and the bus driver was a lump. He sat lazily on his chair, picking his nose. Even when I stared him down, he didn't stop. I dragged Carter to the back, taking the most sanitary seat.

Carter and I did not speak for the ride, but just by his expression the moment the school came into view, I could tell he was excited (his annoying attitude about joining the school in the first place was also a pretty big clue.)

Goode High School.

That was the pathetic excuse of "fun" that Carter let on. He had wanted to go to school ever since I had first met him, and that's also pretty pathetic considering the first time I met him was birth.

I stepped out of the bus, eyeing the school suspiciously. Carter, who was beaming, I might add, stepped out beside me. I could hear him muttering stuff to himself, and every few minutes, speaking to me.

Being me, I just ignored him.

Carter's and my muses were interrupted by the roaring of a car engine. When I turned my head, three kids were climbing out of a blue mustang convertible. The oldest, a boy, attempted to jump out of the car instead of opening the door (like a normal person) and stepping out.

Well, to tell you the truth, he fell flat on his face.

He jumped up. "I'm okay… totally meant to do that."

Who I assumed to be the youngest (considering he was sitting in the back, and usually, being a youngest myself, we are forced to sit in the back if an "elder," beside the driver, is also accompanying us in the car) smirked, being joined by intelligent looking blonde. Her face held the same excited expression as Carter.

She smiled and took the eldest's hand, guiding him to the school. Before turning back to him, I could feel the youngest boy's eyes on me. I studied him from the corner of my eye. Similarity struck, and I knew exactly who he reminded me of.

Anubis.

Before I could react, Carter pulled on my arm. "Come on, Sadie."

The boy sighed and looked away.

"Yeah… I'm coming."

Nico's POV

Biology is boring.

Truthfully, I had lost interest the moment Mr. Heck had began talking. My thoughts were drifting to the blond sitting beside me, glaring furiously at the microscope, which would not adjust to her liking. I chuckled, taking it from her grip.

Noticing the object in her hand had disappeared, she turned to me.

Great. I had now become the glare dummy.

Muttering an apology, I began fumbling with the focus knob. I assumed her sight was similar to mine and handed the newly adjusted microscope back to her. Mr. Heck walked past our table and I stuck my hand out to her.

"Nico," I said.

"Sadie," she said, glancing towards the teacher.

I looked her over, she did not seem like someone who minded getting in trouble. But, I suppose, it being the first day and all….

* * *

><p>"I swear, Percy, she isn't normal," I whispered harshly.<p>

Lunch was the only time I saw Percy and Annabeth, leaving me only one period to notify them of my newly gathered information. Annabeth spoke up.

"I know what you mean, Nico. I have that boy she was with this morning in my English class…."

My teeth clenched when she mentioned the boy.

"Truthfully," she said. "I don't think they're even –"

"Come on, guys, we have the whole year to think about this… just relax a little, all right?" Percy said, massaging his temples.

Annabeth nodded curtly and rose from the table. "Time to get back to class."

The moment after she spoke, the bell echoed throughout the halls.

Percy followed her back to class and I stared questionably after them.

I never will quite understand that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not a very good ending, but it was 1 am, and it was the best I could do... Review! <strong>


	3. Character OCs  Please Read Paragraph

NOT AN UPDATE!

In one of my reviews, AnnaDaughterOfHermes gave me the idea of making a few OCs (half-bloods or magicians) to go to school with Carter, Percy, Sadie, Nico, and Annabeth, and if you have read my past version of The Great Mistake, you know of some future events I will not mention because personally, I hate spoilers and would not want to do that to my readers, that will need extra characters. Anyway, she provided a form she suggested I use to make my story more popular. If you would like one of your OCs to become a part of The Great Mistake, please fill the form out:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Birthday (NO YEAR):

Age:

Olympian Parent or Pharaoh They Host:

Mortal Parent(If You Have an Olympian Parent):

Mortal Siblings (if any):

Personality (at least 3 full sentences):

History:

How did he/she get to Camp Half-Blood/The House Of Life:

Has he/she been on a quest before?:

If not, does he/she want to be?:

Does he/she want to be paired up?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Is she a Hunter?:

Piercings/Scars:

Friends (don't make them all book characters):

Enemies:

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Color and Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Style:

Motto:

Other:


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sadie's POV

I sighed soberly and sat across from Carter at the lunch table. He gave me that goofy grin of his and picked at his salad.

"How was class?"

"Boring."

"What classes did you –" he began.

"Carter," I sighed once again, eyeing my meatloaf. "I really don't want to talk about my classes."

His eyebrows rose and he muttered something about "girl hormones". "Well mine were great."

"I just said –"

"You said you didn't want to talk about _your _classes, not mine," he pointed out.

Curse Carter and his Wikipedian ways.

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

Nico entered with the blonde girl and raven haired boy. I elbowed Carter and subtly pointed towards them.

"That's Nico," she said, suddenly whispering.

Carter glanced in their direction, his eyes brightening. "Oh, and Annabeth; she's in my English class! A mind on that girl, I'll tell you."

I stared at Carter, my mouth slightly agape. "Um, sure…. Anyway, like I was saying, that Nico kid, he was my Biology partner, and I can tell, he's not exactly… normal."

Carter nodded. "Are you saying he could be a magician?"

"Possibly."

I could have said more, its just I got a glimpse of Nico, Annabeth and their raven haired friend making their way towards us. Carter was about to add something when I slapped him on the arm.

"What the heck –?"

"Oh hi, Nico," I said smiling [No, Carter, it did not look evil].

"Hello, Sadie," he turned to Carter, whatever excuse of a smile on his face was immediately wiped off. "And you are?"

"Carter, Carter Kane," Carter stuck out a hand towards Nico.

Nico peered at the hand, as if deciding whether or not to shake it. The blonde, Annabeth, pushed past him and shook Carter's hand, sending a glare to Nico.

"Annabeth Chase."

The raven haired boy nodded in our direction. "I'm Percy Jackson."

I stood up, shaking both Annabeth and Percy's hands. "Sadie Kane."

Nico's eyes widened. "You two are – are you two –?"

"Yes," Carter said. "Sadie's my sister."

Annabeth's eyes glowed. "Step –?"

"No," I said. "Our mother was white and our father was dark."

"Was?" Percy asked.

"They're deceased," Carter said.

"Oh," Nico said. "And who do you live with now?"

He glanced towards Annabeth and Percy.

"Our uncle, Amos Kane," I said.

"Do you guys live in Manhattan?" Percy asked.

"No, Brooklyn," Carter said.

"Oh, I haven't been their in ages," Nico said.

Percy agreed, and Annabeth eyed them warily. "Am I the only one who hasn't been there?"

"Apparently so," Nico said. "I went through there when I was ten. Once."

Annabeth mouthed the word "Oh" and pursed her lips. "We should go..."

"No, stay…. You can eat with us," Carter offered.

Nico shook his head. "Sorry, we can't… we have to make up something for the teacher."

I furrowed my eyebrows, once again eyeing my meatloaf. "But it's the first day."

When I looked up, they were already gone. Carter shrugged and shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

I leaned back in my chair, massaging my temples. Five more minutes. Five more minutes and this horrid day would be finished. I couldn't wait!

But sadly, me being the pessimistic character I have always been, I had to think of the piles of homework that would soon come. The piles of homework that Carter would enjoy. It made me sick.

My thoughts drifted to Nico. The glance he had sent to Percy and Annabeth at lunch. Did he know something? Carter had said he sensed something about the trio so if they weren't mortal, Carter and I couldn't rough them up a bit to keep our secret. I wonder if their monsters. Would they have attacked already? Maybe I should tell Amos, but he might think it's just another excuse to get out of school – which it is – and I got Carter to play along. Here's what I stand by: Carter would never make an excuse to get out of school. But he will. Someday, he'll learn how much school tortures most kids his age.

The bell rang and I sprinted out of the classroom. When I got back to homeroom, I shoved all the books I needed for homework into my backpack and ran back out the door. I met Carter outside. The moment I stepped outside, a grin crossed my face. I sprinted towards the bus and took a random seat – not caring how filthy it was. I shut my eyes and leaned back.

Carter didn't sit next to me, I noticed. I opened my eyes a crack and saw him chattering with a wiry boy with taped glasses and bad acne. I shut my eyes immediately.

The bus was just about to leave when a soft knocking was heard on the door. I didn't bother to open my eyes. The fat lump of a bus driver opened the door and a familiar voice was heard. The boy rushed his words. He stepped on the bus, and his voice was clearer. My eyes shot open, I glanced at Carter, whose eyes were wide, before looking ahead. I came face- to- face with the boy who had been in my thoughts all day – Nico.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sadie's POV

He walked towards me. "Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head, mouth still ajar and slid closer to the window. He sat beside me. I stared ahead, not risking a single glance. He was the first to start a conversation.

"How was your day?"

"Fine," I said curtly. "And the thing you had to do for your teacher?"

I could feel his hesitation. "It went well."

He said nothing more.

The bus stopped and Carter rose, I did the same. We quickly ran from the bus, not sparing a glance behind us.

Nico's POV

I scooted to the middle of the bus seat after Sadie slipped past. She must know we were on to her… or worse, she was on to me.

Sadie's POV

I stomped into the house. "Uncle Amos!"

"What is it, Sadie?" he asked.

"I'd like to talk about our day at school," my voice lowered as he came down the stairs.

"Well," he sat on the armrest of our blue fluffy chair, and crossed his arms. "How was school?"

I smirked. "If you must know –"

"Sadie," Carter said. "May I speak to you over here… for just a second?"

"Carter, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"Yes, I have noticed, but come here," he demanded.

You see, Carter's not one to have an easy temper, but when it comes to me… well I do that to a lot of people. You understand.

Anyway, when I still didn't budge Carter came over and_ pulled_ me towards him.

"We can't tell him," Carter whispered.

"Why not?"

"He won't let us go back," he said.

"Carter, I don't know if you caught this, but _that's kind of the point!_" I whispered harshly.

"Just don't."

I sighed. "Never mind, Uncle Amos."

"Okay, Sadie." I could already hear him already making his way up the stairs.

Nico's POV

"Hey, Perce," I said as I entered his cabin.

Percy glanced up. "Hi, Nico."

"So," I said, sitting beside him. "What's up?"

"Doing homework."

"Wow, I didn't know you took this school thing seriously," I said.

Annabeth sat beside Percy with two glasses of orange juice. "Have you gotten any farther on problem six?"

Percy glanced at me. "No I was just talking to Nico."

Annabeth gave me a quick smile and began instructing Percy. I sighed and left them to their work. I decided to walk around, maybe practice my sword fighting a bit.

"Hey, Nico!"

I turned. One of Annabeth's little sisters waved at me. She has had a _little_ crush on me since I (not to toot my own horn, but -) helped save the world. I smiled slightly – Annabeth's orders; I had to spare the girl's feelings even though I had absolutely no feelings for her.

She started to make her way towards me and I tried to make myself look as busy as possible.

"Having fun?"

Dang, she was fast.

"Yeah, you know what – I would invite you to join me, but I'm just about to do my homework, you know, can't turn in first day homework late…." I smiled, knowing that I was a genius. I had just given the perfect excuse. Now, on a normal person, that would have never worked, but this is a daughter of Athena – you do the math.

"Oh, yeah, Annabeth told me you had decided to go to school with them. I would have gone if only I were a few years older…."

"Yeah, I remember when I was in seventh grade…" I said nervously. Maybe getting away wouldn't be as easy as I thought….

"Um, Nico, you didn't go to school at that age," she said.

Did she know everything about me now?

"I'm just yanking your chain" – did I really just say that – "I know I never went to school at that age. Well I better get started on that homework. See you later."

I walked away, hoping she wouldn't take that too literally.

Sadie's POV

"Sadie!" Amos called.

I smacked my lips groggily. "Yes?"

"School!"

I swear, it's even worse to hear it the second time. I got dressed and met them down stairs. Amos shoved Carter and I out the door, handing me a bagel. I strode onto the bus; making Carter sit beside me (we couldn't have a repeat of yesterday if Nico decided to pop in). Thankfully, we arrived with no interruptions. I walked out of the bus looking around. I didn't see Nico or his friends. Carter followed me out, his eyes brightening. I rolled my eyes and made my way to homeroom.

When I arrived, the teacher wasn't in the room. I pulled out my phone and decided to make school a little more interesting.

Nico's POV

I walked to Biology. I had to think of some answers. So far I could tell Sadie was not one to give up. She was going to ask questions.

I took my seat beside Sadie. She didn't glance up from her phone. I could hear her muttering, "Come on, come on, come on…" and when it finally rang, she squealed. I chuckled and her eyes widened. She flipped open her phone and sighed.

"Damnit, Carter…."

"Not who you though it would be?" I asked.

She flinched. "No."

Mr. Heck entered and Sadie sighed once again. She put her head in her hand and glared at Mr. Heck. My eyes roamed the classroom. I noticed a boy at the door. He knocked slightly. Mr. Heck stopped talking.

"Yes?"

"Is Sadie Kane here?"

The whole class turned to her. Sadie's eyes widened and she walked past me, grabbing the boy's arm. "We'll be right back."

The teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't object. Sadie dragged the boy out.

Sadie's POV

"What are you doing here?" I hit him upside the head.

"You called me… and ow." He rubbed his head.

"That didn't hurt, you dork. And that's not what I meant; you should be in class with Carter."

He leaned towards me, his mouth against my ear. It made me shiver. "I didn't know where to go," he whispered.

I blinked, attempting to keep up my attitude. "You should have asked someone," I hissed.

"I'm asking you, aren't I?"

He leaned closer, and I scowled. He had the same affect on me that Edward had on Bella (trust me, Twilight was never a book I would choose for myself, but if you had friends like Liz and Em, you'd understand), and I hated it. I backed away, which did absolutely nothing, considering he just moved closer to me.

I gritted my teeth. "Down the hall and to the left. He's in Mr. Carmi's classroom."

I could feel him smirk against my ear. "Excellent."

And before I could respond, he was gone. I wrinkled my nose and walked back into the classroom where Nico was waiting patiently for me.

"We have to identify these three items," he said, placing the first one on the microscope.

I squinted at it and realized I had no clue what it was. I was about to blurt out a stupid answer when the bell rang. I did an unsubtle fist pump, attracting the teacher's attention.

"Well, Sadie, looks like you got lucky. First thing tomorrow I would like an answer."

I sighed and lowered my arm. Nico was chuckling at me. I glared at him; nobody laughs at Sadie Kane and gets away with it.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Nico's POV

I rolled my eyes as Sadie scurried out of the room. I slowly packed up my stuff and made my way down to lunch.

"Nico!"

I turned and saw Percy jogging towards me.

"Oh, hey, Percy," I said, grabbing a cup of pudding and placing it on my tray.

"Um." He glanced around and took my tray from me. "You won't be eating lunch today."

I stuck out my lip. "But I didn't eat lunch yesterday!" I whined, stomping my foot for dramatic effect.

Percy sighed. "Fine, take it with you."

"Wait," I said. "Where are we going?"

"Just in the hall, near the bathrooms."

"Why the bathrooms –" I began.

"Nico!"

"Well I can't eat near the bathrooms," I muttered.

Percy handed me my tray and we walked into the hall, soon meeting up with Annabeth. I sat on the floor, digging into my disgusting looking, yet delicious high school cafeteria food.

"Nico," Annabeth said. "Sadie and Carter are magicians."

"Oh, thank God," I said. "I thought you were going to criticize me on my eating."

She and Percy stared down at me, eyebrows raised.

I finally got it.

"Wait! What?"

Sadie's POV

My jaw dropped. They knew! They knew Carter and I were magicians!

At the moment, you may be wondering how I know this. Well, truthfully, I had seen Percy and Nico sneaking out of the cafeteria and – considering both Anubis and Carter were late for lunch – I decided to investigate. Now, I knew they were on to Carter and me, but when I followed them, I thought I'd be hearing some petty guesses but never the actual truth!

I had to stop myself from marching over to them and screaming that it was none of their business. Instead, I decided to listen a bit more.

"Annabeth," Nico said. "Tell me how on Earth you could possibly know this!"

"Well," she began, "I was skimming through a couple of books in the Athena cabin on Egyptian myths, and came across a section on their gods. And that section led me to another section about how they also believed in people who could perform magic and host the gods – called magicians –"

"Yes, but why would you just immediately think –"

"That," she said, "is not what got me thinking."

I could hear her rustling through her bag.

"Ah," Annabeth said. "Good, I brought it. Anyway, I was reading about their scents –"

"What kind of a book would tell you about a person's scent?" Nico asked.

"This is a very special book – it's from the Athena cabin," Annabeth said.

"Of course the Athena cabin has a book on how people smell," Nico muttered.

_"Anyway," _Annabeth said. "The book said that magicians were said to smell faintly of papyrus."

"Papy-what?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Papyrus, it's a plant that grows by the Nile. The Egyptians made it into paper. Continuing on –"

"Please tell me you haven't been smelling Carter and Sadie all day, Annabeth," Nico said.

"No," Annabeth said stubbornly. "It was just Carter."

Nico chuckled. "Oh, God. _You_ let her do this?"

I assumed he was talking to Percy.

"Okay, now that we know this," Nico said. "What do we do with this information?"

"Well, I read a bit more and found out that different mythologies shouldn't collide, otherwise bad things will happen."

"Bad, meaning…?"

"Forces will create destruction to the Earth. The damage will be as powerful as Kronos," Annabeth said.

"W-what –" Nico's voice cracked.

"See," I heard Percy say. "This is why I didn't want you bringing your lunch."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Who was Kronos? I mean, I remember something – learning something about him…. He was from Greek Mythology…. Greek gods…. Titans…. My eyes widened.

"The Titan Lord."

"Did you guys hear that?" was the last thing I heard before I sprinted away.

* * *

><p>"Carter! Anubis!" I yelled, storming into the cafeteria.<p>

"Ah, Sadie, you're late," Carter said.

"Shut up, Carter," I said, pushing Anubis to the end of the bench.

He glared at me.

"I've got really bad news."

* * *

><p>"So Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are all half-bloods and their worried that if we stay at the school we will destroy the planet?" Carter said with a smug expression on his face.<p>

"Um, yeah!" I exclaimed. "I heard the whole thing with my own ears!"

"Sure," Carter said. "Anubis, tell me, does this make _any _sense?"

Anubis looked at Carter, than back at me. "Sorry, Sadie –"

"Really?" I shouted. "You guys seriously don't believe me? Why would I make up something like this?"

"Sadie –" Anubis began.

"No – just don't" – I sighed – "just don't say a word."

I ran from the cafeteria, angry tears threatening to pour from my eyes.

I raced up the stairs, not really caring where I was going. I reached the top floor, which had only a door. A door that probably led to the roof. I attempted to open it, my head screaming "What a cliché place to cry!" but I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure I was alone.

The door wouldn't open. I kicked at it, muttering curses when tears started to pour from my eyes.

At the moment, I had forgotten I was a magician. For one moment, I had felt like a regular, angsty teenager.

I kicked at the door once more and slid to the floor, leaning my head against the door. The bell rang, but I ignored it; I was in no mood to go to class.

I stayed there for God knows how long, tears running down my face.

I banged my head on the door; I was turning into a real cry baby. I hadn't been this emotional since mum died.

Mum.

I missed her so much.

I know all I had to do was go to the Underworld to see her, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't give me hugs or wipe my tears or, as silly as it sounds, bandage my cuts.

Gran and gramps used to do that.

I puffed out my lip. I hadn't seen them in ages. Amos wouldn't let me go myself and they didn't like Carter – or Amos for that matter.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone's feet pounding on the stairs. My eyes widened. I quickly stood, wiping the tears from my face. It was dark enough to hide my blotchy, red face.

I began casually descending the stairs, stopping when that someone almost ran into me. They looked up.

"Nico!"

God, I was running into him everywhere.

He covered my mouth and basically dragged me back up the stairs.

I bit his hand.

He ripped it away from my mouth. I could tell from his eyes that his was silently cursing me.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied curtly.

"Damnit," Nico muttered.

He sat on a stair, still dramatically cradling his hand. Dramatically... I knew someone else like that. Anub- no, I wouldn't think about that trader.

Little had I noticed tears had begun escaping from my eyes once again.

Stupid, useless tear ducts!

Nico glanced up. "H-have you been… _crying?"_

"N-no…. I really need to get back to class –"

"Um, Sadie, school's been over for a half an hour now," Nico said awkwardly.

"Oh… then what are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just going to jump off the five story roof and kill myself."

My eyes widened.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding!"

Man, I guess in my fragile state I will believe anything.

"Well, even if, the door to the roof is locked…" I said.

Now it was Nico's turn.

"You – you tried to –"

"No! I was just going to go up there to… never mind." I sat beside him.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been crying?" He wiped a tear from my face.

I sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, would I?" Nico asked. "I've had some pretty tough times, too, you know."

"No, no, it's nothing like that – it's Anubis… and Carter they both think –" I began.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who's Anubis?" Nico asked.

"The dude who asked for me in Biology," I explained quickly. "Anyway, I told them something that I really thought… knew was the truth, and, I mean, this was really important, and they basically laughed in my face, saying it was just another excuse to get out of school, but it really wasn't, I just…." Tears had really begun pouring from my eyes now. "I just don't understand why they would accuse me of lying!"

Nico stared at me. He pursed his lips and glanced around. It wasn't hard to guess he had no idea what to do.

But then he put his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. I was shocked by the action, almost pulling away, but then I realized Nico was a good guy, and all he was trying to do was comfort me. I surprisingly nestled closer to him, crying into his chest.

_Wow, _I thought. _Two cliché crying places in one day._

After about five minutes, I was all cried out. I shut my eyes, listening the sound of Nico's heart beat. He shifted and played with a streaked piece of my hair.

"This is cool, you know," he said. "I mean, I would never do it, but it's cool."

I shrugged in response. After about a minute Nico spoke again.

"Sadie," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I –"

"Sadie?"

My eyes shot open and I stood up. I knew that voice. Anubis stepped from the shadows, and my nostrils flared.

Nico stood up. "He's Anubis, right?"

I shushed him and Nico plopped back on the stair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you _doing here? And who is that?" Anubis's eyes flickered to Nico.

"This is Nico."

"Oh, Nico." Anubis narrowed his eyes.

"You can leave now." Anubis looked back to me. "I can find my own way home."

"Carter told me to bring you back."

"Well Carter's going to have to wait," I said.

"Sadie." Anubis fixed me with his dang puppy dog eyes, and I practically melted. I forgot I was mad at him. I forgot about Nico. I forgot about this whole half-blood-magician crisis. And I was just about to go with him.

"But, Sadie." Nico's voice rang out in my ears and I flinched. "Sadie, you're mad at him."

"Come on, Sadie," Anubis said.

I looked at Nico and muttered an apology before leaving with Anubis.

* * *

><p>The end is a little rough... but whatever.<p> 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Nico's POV

I sat down and watched Sadie leave. It wasn't that hard to figure out that that Anubis dude was also a magician and he had used some sort of spell on Sadie to get her to go with him.

You can't forgive a person who made you bawl for three straight hours that quickly… trust me, I know.

I yawned and shadow traveled outside of Camp Half-Blood's borders.

I landed on the hill, almost losing my footing – maybe, considering I was already tired, shadow traveling wasn't the best idea….

Anyway, I walked to my cabin, almost collapsing on my bunk. Maybe I could get at least five minutes of sleep before Annabeth went into hyper-mode and demanded I do my homework.

"Nico!"

Someone pounded on my door. My eyes shot open.

I guess a wish sadly stays a wish.

I opened my door, and there stood Annabeth, just as predicted.

"Have you done your homework?" She walked right past me, and went straight for my backpack.

"Yeah, Annabeth, my days been great, how about yours?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, thank you."

I rolled my eyes, the Athena cabin really needs to buy some books on sarcasm.

"For your information, I have not finished my homework and before you whine about it," her mouth snapped shut, "I would like to get some rest."

"Nico –"

"Out!" I pushed her through the door and sighed.

Who knew nap time would be needed more for teenagers?

Sadie's POV

Anubis looked away from me and I snapped from my daze.

"You're a basterd," I snapped. (AN: Hummm... Maybe I should raise the rating on this story...)

He raised an eyebrow. "Technically, I am."

I glared at him and stomped up the stairs. I met Carter at the top, and he stopped me.

"Sadie," he said. "Why did you run off like that?"

I scoffed. He really didn't understand, did he?

"Sadie, answer me. I don't understand."

Wow.

"You really want to know, Carter?" I asked, not even waiting for him to respond. "You wanted information and I set out to find just that. And when I finally did, what did you do? Huh? Oh right," I glared at him, "you laughed."

"Sadie, are you saying that everything… everything you told us was _true_?" Carter's eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes. "Ah duh."

He gasped and sprinted down the stairs. "Uncle Amos!"

I cocked an eyebrow and continued my way to my room. Carter's lack of common sense was enjoyable at times, but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

Thanks to my father, I could hold grudges.

I kicked off my combat boots and sprawled out on my bed.

Sleep: first.

Homework: tomorrow during homeroom.

Nico's POV

My eyes shot open. I sprang from my bed and clutched my chest.

I paced. "Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a…."

I shivered and slipped a sweatshirt over my bare chest. I shoved my feet into my boots and quietly opened the door to my cabin. My boots squeaked as I pressed myself against my cabin. I peered through Percy's window, making sure he was asleep.

The lights were off.

I strode past most of the cabins, stopping abruptly when I got to the Athena cabin.

I cursed and furrowed my eyebrows. Annabeth had excellent hearing and could sense almost anything if it evolved troublemaking. It had become a habit ever since she started dating Percy. Oi.

Would it be humanly possible for her to hear the squeaking of my boots through a foot of solid wood?

Nah.

Would it be Annabethly possible that she could hear the squeaking of my combat boots through a foot of solid wood?

Yes.

I took off my boots and tiptoed past her cabin, holding my breath the whole way. I let out a sigh once I had made it across. I dropped my boots to the ground and grinned.

"Whatcha doin'?"

I gasped and whipped around. My eyebrows furrowed. It was one of Annabeth's sisters, and to make it worse, the one who had a crush on me.

"Nothing, um…."

Her shoulders sagged for a second. "Madelyn."

"Okay. Nothing, Madelyn," I said, pretending not to notice how her eyes brightened as I said her name. "I thought you'd be Annabeth."

She tilted her head. "Why would I be Annabeth?"

"I thought she would try to bust me for being out of my cabin… and I probably just said too much…."

"Oh, I won't tell her, silly. And besides, Annabeth is in the Poseidon cabin with Percy. She told us he had invited her to a sleepover," Madelyn said.

My eyebrows shot up. I stared at Madelyn, ah, ignorance is bliss.

"Okay. Thanks, Madelyn, for everything." I picked up my boots and slowly began backing away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

A grin crossed her face. "See you then, Nico."

Madelyn turned and skipped into the Athena cabin.

I sighed once again and almost ran the rest of the way to the borders. I hopped over the fence and shadow traveled.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I prayed to the gods that it had worked. I walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and peered at the sleeping figure.

Sadie's face stared up at me.

Her beautiful blue eyes were covered by her eyelids and her blond hair was spread out around her face. Her pink lips were slightly turned upward, in a smile.

I beamed. I loved her smile… heck, I loved everything about her. I didn't care that I had met her barely two days ago. Or that I had Mr. "I'm a modest Ken doll" as competition. Or even that if our magic combined, we could destroy the world…. Okay, maybe that I care about.

I don't know how long I stood there, just looking at her, but it must have been pretty long, considering I could feel the boiling heat of the newly risen sun on my back. I wiped the sweat from my brow and shed my sweatshirt.

_I should get out of here soon, _I thought. I couldn't imagine Sadie waking up to shirtless me staring down at her… now that would be awkward. I took a few steps back and sat down in a white chair.

I furrowed my eyebrows and took a second look around. Everything was white. Man, these Kanes _really_ need an interior decorator; even I added a dash of blood red here and there in my used-to-be-all-black-cabin.

Anyway, I set down my sweatshirt and slipped on my boots.

The next three things happened in a matter of seconds.

Sadie's what-I-presumed-to-be-Uncle-Amos (damn, I use a lot of dashes…) called her down for breakfast.

Sadie's eyes shot open and rested on me.

And I freaked.

"Nico?"

I didn't care to respond. I shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood's borders, and collapsed to the ground. Note to self: lay off shadow traveling.

My eyes began closing while I felt around for my sweatshirt. I sighed as my fingers enclosed around what I hoped was it. I brought it to my face and jumped up.

I held up a green shirt labeled "Green Day" in black letters. I felt like screaming, but my mouth was too chapped. I had left my sweatshirt in Sadie's room, and to make it worse, I had taken something that belonged to her.

Sadie's POV

I rubbed my eyes and stared at the spot where I had believe Nico had just stood.

"I was probably just dreaming," I muttered, reaching for my Green Day shirt.

I fingered around for it, finally feeling something that was defiantly not a shirt. I opened my eyes again and found, in my hand, a gray sweatshirt that had "Mythomagic" written across the front. I blinked and reached for the tag. Scribbled across it was the name Nico di Angelo.

My jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Sadie's POV

I paced around the room. Nico. Nico di Angelo was in my room. He had watched me sleep. How long had he been doing that?

I stopped. "Just like Edward."

I can't believe I just said that. I began pacing again and was soon joined by Amos.

"Hey, Sadie, what's wrong?"

"Did Carter tell you about our new…" – I had to word my sentence correctly just in case Carter hadn't told him yet – "friends at school?"

Amos raised an eyebrow. "You mean Nico, Percy and Annabeth? Yeah, he's pretty much filled me in."

"Did he mention their… abilities?"

He sighed. "Yes, Sadie, and no, that will not get you out of school."

My eyes widened. "But it could destroy the world!"

"Only if your _magic _combines." He tapped my nose once for every word he spoke.

I crossed my eyes and attempted to glare at him.

He walked towards the door and stopped before exiting. "Oh, and don't go blowing up the planet so you can get out of school."

I scoffed. These men will never get me!

I quickly got dressed, slipping Nico's Mythomagic sweatshirt over another one of my many band tee shirts. I ambled down the stairs, sitting beside Amos.

Carter looked at me. "I didn't know you were into Mythomagic, Sadie."

"I'm not. It's a friend's. What is Mythomagic, by chance?" I asked.

"A game consisting of cards and action figures about the Greek… gods." He stared at me. "Sadie. Is that Nico's sweatshirt?"

I pursed my lips. "No. Why?"

Carter narrowed his eyes and turned to Anubis, who, until now, I had not noticed at the table. "Did you bring her home in that? Did she take it off before I talked to her?"

Anubis shook his head and spoke with that musical voice of his, "Sadie, where did you get that sweatshirt?"

Be strong, Sadie, be strong. Nico is your friend; he will have an explanation for all of this. "From my closet. My friend Kyle back home is fascinated with the Greek gods. He loves the game. He walked me home one day and I was cold… so he gave it to me. I must have forgotten to return it to him." Go me! Maybe I should lie more often. "Seriously, guys. Must you overreact to everything?"

I am having way too much fun with that. "Bus is here."

I walked away to the sounds of Anubis whispering questions about a bus. For starters "What's a bus?"

We climbed onto the bus and I sat on the first seat, praying Anubis would sit with Carter.

Considering this is my life, he didn't.

Carter sat with the wiry boy with the taped glasses once again while I was stuck with Anubis.

"Don't you get that I'm mad at you?" I asked.

"I get that you're mad enough to cry on the shoulder of the enemy!" he exclaimed, his nostrils flaring.

"He is not the enemy!" I whispered harshly.

"If everything you said was true then being around him is pretty dangerous!"

I huffed and turned away from him, puffing out my lip. "Maybe being around you is dangerous," I muttered.

I heard Anubis scoff and scoot to the end of the seat. I stared out the window until we got to the school.

Anubis hadn't noticed we had arrived at the school and was shocked when I pushed past him, stomping on his feet. Sadly, since he was a god it barely affected him.

I walked to homeroom, doing my homework as I had promised, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Nico's POV

I stalked through the door, stopping when I saw Sadie. I looked her over, noticing she was wearing my sweatshirt. Did she know it was mine?

I cursed; of course she knew it was mine! Bianca was keen on scribbled our names on everything we owned and my sweatshirt was one of them.

Sadie glanced back, a slight smile crossing her face when she saw me.

I gulped and slowly made my way to my seat, not looking at Sadie once I sat down.

"Hi, Nico," she said softly.

I nodded once and stared ahead of me.

"Nico, I want to ask you something." She reached over and took my hand, her thumb rubbing my palm. "Is this… is this your sweatshirt?"

I looked into her eyes. "Yeah."

She licked her lips. "Nico, were you in my room last night?"

With my free hand, I massaged my temples. I took in a breath and nodded once again. I glanced at her. She didn't look mad or unhappy or even surprised.

"Sadie, I –"

She interrupted me by pulling my head to her chest. "That is really creepy, but probably the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." Sadie knotted her fingers in my hair.

I pulled away from her. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I was in a really tough time, wondering if anyone actually cared about me, and you reminded me that someone did. Thank you, Nico."

"You're not even wondering how I left so quickly or how I got there in the first place?" I asked.

"No. Nico, I know about the whole half-blood thing. And I know what can happen if our magic combines, but our friendship is worth so much more than that." Sadie smiled.

I smiled back at her and the teacher walked in, loudly instructing Sadie and I to look away from each other and pay attention. I blushed and looked straight ahead.  
>"Miss Kane, do you have the expected answers to yesterday's assignment?"<p>

Sadie's eyes widened. "Uh…. About that, Mr. Heck, there was a serious tragedy in my household yesterday evening, and I was unable to do the assignment, I apologize."

Mr. Heck raised an eyebrow. "Really, Miss Kane? Please, share with us."

Sadie furrowed her eyebrows. "My father died."

I gave her a look. "Sadie, didn't that –"

Sadie looked at me. "Yes, Nico, and considering my mother is already deceased, Carter and I will now be living with our Uncle Amos."

I winked at her. "Oh, Sadie… I'm so sorry…."

Sadie nodded slowly, her eyes wetting. I took Sadie's hand – part of the act – not for me though *wink* and Sadie glanced at me.

Mr. Heck had no idea what to do. He looked between Sadie and me, his eyes narrowed. "Sadie, I know this is none of my business, but how did your father die?"

"In an explosion, more of a fire, though."

I had a feeling this part she wasn't lying about.

"And where were you?" he asked.

"Here. It happened yesterday during school," Sadie said.

Mr. Heck rolled his eyes. "You're off the hook for now, Sadie Kane. But if I find out that any of this is a lie, you may not pass my class this year."

Sadie stared up at him with her big blue eyes. "But none of it is a lie, Mr. Heck," she said innocently.

Mr. Heck opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell. He looked to the clock and his eyes popped open once he realized he had used all his time interrogating Sadie.

Sadie looked at the clock, a devious smile edging on her lips.

Mr. Heck grudgingly dismissed the class, and I walked alongside Sadie.

"That was pretty clever on your part, Sadie," I told her. "Telling him something that isn't completely a lie, so that, if he does call your uncle, or asked Carter about it, they would both agree."

Sadie grinned. "Yeah. I mean, the only thing I lied about was the date. My father did really die in an explosion… except it was three years ago."

I chuckled. "Would you be kind enough to join me for lunch?"

"Of course," Sadie said, taking my hand.

And with that, we both walked hand-in-hand into the lunchroom.


	9. Chapter Seven

**AN: By the way, I'm razing the rating on this chapter because... well just read it... ANYWAY! I'm sooooo sorry about not updating for so long, it's just I thought I already had this chapter posted before I started working on the other one that is causing me tooootal writers block, but, you know what to do, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Sadie's POV

I grabbed Nico's hand and we walked into the cafeteria. I glanced around noticing Carter staring confusedly at me and Anubis flaring his nostrils as he did in the bus.

I squeezed Nico's hand. "Can we walk over by Anubis and Carter for a sec? I need to tell them I'm going to eat lunch with you."

Nico nodded and we walked over to Carter and Anubis' table.

"Hiya, Sadie," Carter said, once we had reached them.

"Hey, Carter, Anubis. I'm going to sit with Nico today, alright?" I said.

Anubis stood, slamming his hand on the table. "It is certainly not 'alright'!"

I dropped Nico's hand and sneered at Anubis. "I wasn't _asking_ _for_ _your_ permission."

Anubis took a step forward so that we were now nose and nose. "Who cares. I'm older and wiser, and I know sitting with _Nico_ is not a good idea."

"Two years."

"More like five thousand," Anubis snarled.

"Four thousand nine hundred and eighty-six," I said.

Anubis narrowed his eyes. "Either way." He grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Nico and towards him. "You will not be sitting with Mr. di Angelo."

Nico grabbed my free arm. "I believe Sadie wanted to come with me, Mr. – wait, how did you know my last name?"

"I have my ways."

I ripped my arm free of them both, taking Nico's hand, sending a glare to Anubis, and stomping towards a free table. I sat down taking my hand out of Nico's and wiping the few tears that had escaped from my eyes.

"Sadie –"

"Sorry about that." I gave a fake laugh. "Anubis is a little over protective."

"Sadie, I –" he stopped. "Are you crying again? Did he make you cry again?"

I stared at Nico, nodding slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He wiped another tear from my eye, taking my head in his hands. "Sadie, do not let him torture you like this. You are so much better than him. He's not even worth it."

I placed my hands atop his. "You really think so?"

"I know so." He stared into my eyes, leaning slightly closer and closer and closer, until are lips were almost touching.

My eyes fluttered closed when his lips brushed against mine. I could feel Nico smiling and leaned closer to him.

"Nico –"

We jumped apart and I blushed. Nico's friends Percy and Annabeth were staring down at us. Annabeth's hand was covering Percy's mouth and her lips were pursed.

"I'm sorry, I was a little late." She hit Percy upside the head.

"Hey!"

I licked my lips and glanced at Nico. He was staring at the floor, but I could see that his lips were slightly curved upward. Percy tilted his head at Annabeth.

"How did he end up getting a girlfriend before me? I mean, you were my first girlfriend and we started dating when I was sixteen. He's fourteen."

"Oh, we're not –" I rushed.

"Ah," Percy interrupted. "Friends with benefits."

"Percy," Annabeth said harshly. "They're not having sex."

My cheeks heated up and Annabeth swallowed. "You guys aren't having sex, right?"

"Annabeth!" Nico cried.

He took my hand and we stood up. "Oh, and I forgot to ask, how was _your _night last night?"

Annabeth flushed. Nico and I walked to the lunch line and grabbed our food, deciding to eat in the hall, away from interruption. I wasn't really in the mood for food, with fireworks still going off in my stomach, but I decided I wouldn't let Nico think I was nervous.

I forced a green bean down and glanced at him. He was staring at me, his food still untouched.

"Nico –" He jumped up, taking my head in his hands and crushing my lips to his.

I shut my eyes, knotting my fingers in his hair. He pressed his body against me, placing a hand on my back.

I giggled as his tongue roamed my mouth.

His mouth tasted of... was that... lemon? Whatever. I loved it.

The bell rang and we broke apart.

"Now I really don't want to go to class," I said, staring into Nico's eyes.

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. He took his tray in his hand and dumped it into the trash. He came back and did the same to mine.

"What a gentleman," I muttered.

Nico laced his arm around my waist and walked me to class. "See you later."

I grinned and kissed him on the nose. I walked into class and sat in the back, my thoughts on Nico for the rest of the day.

Nico's POV

I jumped into the back seat of Percy's car, expecting questions.

"So, Nico, how was your day?" Annabeth asked.

"Good. You?" I still had a smile on my face.

"Fine. Percy?"

Percy looked at me through the mirror and cocked an eyebrow. "Good," he said. "So, Nico, how was the inside of Sadie's mouth?"

Annabeth hit his shoulder and my smile melted.

"That bad, huh?" Percy asked.

"No. It was great… I just…."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "You just what, Nico?"

"I don't know if I'm the one she really wants," I admitted.

"I once felt that way," Percy said, glancing at Annabeth, making her blush. "But look how that turned out!"

I gave a fake chuckle and stared at my hands.

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood and Percy parked the car. I ambled to my cabin, trying to decipher the day.

I had almost kissed Sadie. Then I did kiss Sadie.

And she kissed back!

But why didn't I feel right?

Sadie's POV

I sauntered into the mansion, completely ignoring the shouts from Anubis.

* * *

><p>"You <em>kissed <em>him!" He turned to Carter. "She _kissed _him!"

"Technically they kissed each other. And truthfully, Anubis, it wasn't even really a kiss; their lips just kind of touched…."

"Well…." I twirled dyed piece of my hair between my fingers.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Well, what?"

"We sort of kissed again… and again and again… but the last times were on the cheek!" I added hastily when Anubis' face turned red.

"That's it!" Anubis grabbed his leather jacket and headed towards the door. "I'm going to talk to this Nico kid."

I stopped him. "No, you're not. I like Nico, and if you don't respect that… you can just leave!"

"Actually, I can't," Anubis said. "Your father ordered me to protect you."

"Oh! You're my big manly protector!" I said flatly. "And what do you call Amos? Or Carter?"

"Your father or –"

"I don't care!" I shrieked.

I took the jacket from his hands and threw it to the ground, stomping out the door. I rushed down the stairs of the warehouse our mansion was on top of, stumbling once every few steps, and onto the busy streets of Brooklyn. I glanced around, clinging Nico's Mythomagic sweatshirt to my chest.

People passed by me, barely acknowledging I was there. I turned and ran down the sidewalk.

Goodie High School.

I sprinted towards the door, cursing myself for not bring my staff _or _storing it in the Duat. I kneeled and reached for my bobby pin, carefully sliding it into the lock. It jiggled around for a bit, but a grin crossed my face when it finally clicked.

I placed the bobby pin back into my hair and steadily opened the door. I quickly slipped through, hoping not to set off any alarms. I looked around the empty halls and ran to the door labeled "office". I quickly pulled out my bobby pin again jiggled it around in the keyhole. The door slid open and walked in.

I walked towards the cabinet labeled "school records", opening it at the letter "D".

_Dais, Daccion, Decon, Diddy, di Angelo…._

I opened Nico's file, my eyes scanning the paper for his address.

_Nico di Angelo_

_Born 1996, August 1_

_Sister is deceased as of the year 2009 _

My eyes widened. They keep records like that? Damn… I am in serious trouble….

_…_

_Now living at Camp Half-Blood_

My eyebrows furrowed. Camp Half-Blood. What the hell was that? And why wasn't the secretary as suspicious as I am? I shoved Nico's folder back into the cabinet, and looked at the "C's".

_Annabeth Chase_

_Born 1994, January 28_

_Family lives in San Fransisco, California_

_Consists of: Father, step mother, and step brothers_

_…_

_Now living at Camp Half-Blood_

I groaned and looked through the "J's".

_Percy Jackson_

_Born 1994, August 18_

_Family lives in Manhattan_

_Consists of: Mother and step father – Paul Blofis – works at Goodie _

_…_

_Now living at Camp Half-Blood_

I sighed and shoved his file back into the cabin.

"Camp Half-Blood it is then."

I silently thanked Amos, who had taught me how to conduct a portal without a staff. I whispered "Camp Half-Blood", and stepped inside.

I appeared on the side of a hill, which looked like a strawberry field, and nothing more. I scratched the back of my head and blinked. At that moment, the strawberry field transformed into a giant camp with goat people and sword fighting and giant cabins…. I walked up to the fence and opened it, surprised when a giant horse man walked up to me.

"Hello," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

"I'm Chiron, and you are?" The giant horse man held out a hand for me to shake. I did.

"Sadie, Sadie Kane." I glanced around. "Is Nico here?"

"Nico di Angelo?" Chiron asked and I nodded. "Follow me."

He led me to a giant black cabin and knocked on the door.

Someone's (I presumed it was Nico's) muffled response was heard: "Annabeth, I'll do my homework _after _dinner!"

Chiron cleared his throat. "Nico, its Chiron."

The door swung open. "Sorry, Chiron, I thought you were Annabeth making me – Sadie?"

I smiled.

"I will leave you two to it then." Chiron galloped away.

Nico watched him and turned to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to his chest.

I buried my head in his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I took a portal."

"How did you know where to go?" he asked.

"I… um sort of snuck into the school and looked at your records…" I muttered.

Nico chuckled. "Same old Sadie…."

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure…. So what else did you see in my records?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah! I hate that ending! Well… whatever's clever. And I know Sadie's pretty out of character in this story, but I still try to get her snide remarks in as much as possible. Anyway, review!<strong>


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sadie's POV

We sat, and I noticed everything in his cabin was black… except for the occasional blood red on the carpet or ceiling; it was almost the exact opposite as my room.

I glanced at Nico, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Just the usual. Other than… I didn't know your sister was, um… deceased. Fact was I didn't know you even had a sister." I began to chuckle, but covered it up by scratching the back of my head.

"Ah, yeah. I was ten, but I wasn't there when it happened, though. Percy was. He told me she was crushed by a giant metal robot," Nico said. "I still don't get how that works."

"I'm sorry, Nico." I bit my lip.

"It's fine. I'm over it now, although, I'm still a little hesitant on trust Percy with… big things." Nico smiled slightly. "I suppose you know how it is. Your parents and all." His smile faded. "Wait… if they –"

"Don't worry. I've somewhat thought it through. If they ask, I'll say it was the anniversary of his death, you know, if worse comes to worse." I shrugged.

Nico nodded. "So… not to be rude or anything… why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"What'd you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Anubis," I whispered.

"Oh…. Did he go off on you again?"

I nodded, my head finding the crook of his neck. "He was upset… that we were dating."

"We're dating?" Nico asked, moving slightly to look in my eyes.

"Well, why not?"

Nico smiled and gestured for me to continue.

"He said he wanted to come talk to you, which I knew wasn't the best idea… a death god and another death god's son alone in the same room, so I blew up in his face, telling him that if he didn't like it, that was his problem. Then I stormed out."

"Well... I –"

"You don't even need to say anything," I said. "So…. What's up?"

"Nothing really." He looked at me. "You?"

I chuckled. "Whatever, Nico."

I stood and shut my eyes. I muttered a spell and a portal appeared in front of me. I nodded back at Nico and jumped through.

The ground twisted below me. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Um…."

Sand.

That's all that could be seen for miles.

"This is defiantly not home…. Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I smirked, suddenly remembering this was not a funny situation.

What had caused the portal to go wrong? Should I try again? Why not?

I shut my eyes once again, muttering my destination. A portal appeared in front of me. I stepped through and looked around.

Same place. I dug around in my pockets. No phone. Damn. I really didn't come prepared. I cocked my head to the side, it's not really like I'd have reception out here anyway.

I shrugged, thinking that there was probably only one way out of this situation. Walk.

Ugh, a one syllable, four letter word that pissed the crap out of me.

"I guess I have no choice. They should really put an automatic emergency magician alarm on our powers; for when a spell malfunctions or something."

I stopped. "Oh, God! The desert really does make a person crazy, I'm talking to myself! Oh no! I'm doing it again!"

And that's when I began to hyperventilate.

I was distracted from my thoughts of craziness soon after when a dog-like figure began running towards me.

My first instinct was to run, but obviously I ignored that to just stand and stare at it.

Maybe I really am going mad.

On second thought, I think I'll run.

I sprinted in the direction I had came, not sparing a single glance back. I knew how that goes down, I look back, and suddenly I trip over a… a rock, in the middle of the frickin' desert. That only encouraged me to run faster, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, far too quickly, I may add, because I had no control over my limbs and ended up slapping the thing in the face.

"What the – Sadie, what the hell was that for?"

I stared. It was Anubis. He was looking for a response, but at the moment, I desperately wanted to hug him.

So I did.

"Whoa, Sadie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I blubbered.

He returned the hug, and said, "I'm gonna get you back home, Sadie."

And with a flash of light, we were there.

* * *

><p>AN: Hummm… is this Anubis' queue to stop being an ass? Review ;)<p>

Oh and I promise some action will come soon, for now its teenage drama. Har har.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Sadie's POV

A throat was cleared and I stepped away from Anubis.

"Hi, Carter."

He didn't respond and I rushed up to my room.

To be fair, I think I owe you an explanation:

I am super confused.

Anubis obviously used his actions as an apology and Carter… well I sorta forgot about Carter.

Point is I'm totally ignoring everything else going on in my life just to focus on my love life.

Object…s of my confusion: Anubis and Nico.

Anubis was my first crush, so obviously I will always have a special place in my heart for him, and Nico… well he has basically taken the roll of my best friend, who I (being the main character in my life drama) at some point fall for.

Well I can check that off my To-Do list.

I sighed and turned on my iPod. I immediately clicked on my ADELE album, figuring that I had nothing better to do than find myself in her songs.

I soon drifted off to sleep, cringing at the sight of my bird form.

"This is super unattractive."

I shook it off and looked around. The only exit to the small room I was currently in was an entrance to another room.

I shrugged and walked… flew into the intended room.

I gasped and nearly fell over when I saw the giant snake that took up most of the room.

It was an immediate reaction, the snake being one of the most powerful (*cough cough* and the most evil *cough*) Egyptian gods and could petrify me with only a glance.

An anxious man walked up to the snake and bowed to him. "Master, we are ready."

"Excellent, jussssssst what I had been hoping for. My plan isssssss almosssssst complete. Now to only get thosssssse Kanesssssss out of the way."

"D-don't worry, sir, that will be taken care of." Apparently this man had never associated with an all-power god before.

"Perfect."

I shot out of my bed, gasping. "Oh gods, this is reeeeaaaaly not good…."

I began to pace and the door to my room opened.

Me, having my thoughts focused on Apophis, and how he could possibly destroy the world and _soon_, had the living bajeebers scared out of me, and I took the closest thing to me, which happened to be my iPod, and chucked it at the person who opened my door.

Truthfully, it missed and hit the wall beside the door.

Anyway, it was Amos who had just come to check on me because apparently I had been screaming in my sleep.

"I was worried and for that I almost get an iPod to the face. That's cruel."

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that." I looked at my iPod, which was now smashed on the floor. "Hi-nehm."

"Now that that's settled, why were you screaming?"

"I had a nightmare… about _Apophis,_" I whispered.

"_What? _How did he look? Was he healthy or weak?" he asked.

I glanced around, not wanting to answer.

"Sadie…."

"Healthy, Uncle Amos," I said.

"Oh, dear… oh, dear, oh, dear…. We're in trouble."

Nico's POV

"Hey, Annabeth," I said.

"Nico! Thank the gods! Do you have Sadie's number or something?" she rushed.

"Um, I don't have a cell phone. Remember? Too monsters that's like an 'Eat Me' sign."

She cursed. "Then I guess we'll have to talk to them in person." She looked at me. "Well?"

"What?"

"Ah, Percy, come here!" she said. "Now, Nico."

"What!"

"Do your shadow-thingy."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hand in mine. Percy grabbed both hers and mine and we were off.

It was dark for a moment, and I felt as if I would pass out. I staggered and Percy caught me, my vision clearing.

Sadie and Carter were staring at me, while another man sat in the corner, peering over his paper.

"Nico?"

I blinked. "Hey…."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Sadie asked.

"Anna-Annabeth has something to show you…" I said sleepily.

She turned to Annabeth and frowned. "Not good news, I presume?"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "No. I've been reading about your… gods and I found –"

"Apophis?"

Annabeth blinked. "H-how'd you know?"

"I-I found the same thing. Saw, actually. In a dream, he returned." She took a deep breath through her nose.

"Wait… what?" I finally stood back up.

"You heard me, Apophis is back."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Duhhhhhh! Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Sadie's POV

"You know… I was still never told about this Apophis dude!" Nico said.

"He's this giant snake that's sorta –" Percy began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa snake?" Nico asked, exasperated.

"Just forget I said snake –"

"W-what? I can't just forget something like that!"

"Percy," Annabeth said calmly. "Why don't you let me deal with the explaining, alright? Apophis is basically like the Egyptian Kronos."

"Oh geese, now I see what you were all worried about." He suddenly got a look of panic in his eye that I could see he was trying to hide.

I walked up beside him and grabbed his hand. "Nico…."

"Don't worry, Sadie, we half bloods will be here for you guys – right, Annabeth?" he asked.

Annabeth gave a quick nod and smile.

"No," Carter joined in. "I won't have you guys risk your lives, this is our fight."

"Carter, that's too bad, you have no choice."

He looked at Amos, hoping for support, but he just sighed. "It's their choice whether they want to fight or not."

Carter scoffed and glared at me. To even out the score, I glared back.

"We want to fight," Annabeth said. "And if we are the only ones, we'll try our best."

A crooked smile crossed Percy's face and he nodded.

I looked at Nico and he squeezed my hand. He pressed his lips to my cheek, keeping them there until a flash of light appeared in the room.

I squinted. "Anubis?"

He looked around. "Hey."

"Um… this is actually a really good time, Apophis is –"

"Back. I know, I heard." He glanced to Nico and my intertwined hands. "I want to help."

I smiled. "It's not like you would have had a choice."  
>He smirked.<p>

Nico's POV

I took Sadie's hand and pulled her across the Camp Half-Blood borders. "What are you so nervous about? You've met Chiron before; Carter's more excited than you!"

"Of course Carter's more excited, he's too busy being a nerd to be nervous!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Chiron."

He stopped and turned to me, Sadie, Carter, Percy, and Annabeth (Anubis wasn't allowed to come for two reasons, one: I didn't want him to, and two: the whole destroy the world thing – yeah, not planning that for today). "Hello."

"You remember Sadie, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, but whose this?" He gestured to Carter.

Carter grinned. "Oh oh, I'm Carter, sir, Carter Kane."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Sir? I like this kid."

Sadie smirked.

"Why don't any of you call me sir?" he asked Percy from the corner of his mouth.

A shrug was Percy's only response.

"Chiron, Sadie has something to ask you." He turned his attention back to me.

He looked to Sadie. "Yes?"

"Um… I," a cough from Carter, "_we_ would like to ask to… _borrow _some of your half-bloods for our… um… fight against Apophis," she said, her voice growing smaller at each word.

Chiron scratched his chin. "Well that's not technically a decision _I _need to make, is it?" He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention!" A hush fell through the crowd of kids. "I have two people here who would like to make an announcement!" Chiron gestured to Sadie and Carter.<p>

Sadie tried to push Carter forward but he just stepped back. She growled and stepped up. "… Hey. I'm Sadie Kane and this is my brother, Carter. We're Egyptian magicians and –"

Whispers echoed around the Dining Pavilion, rudely interrupting Sadie.

"Silence!" Chiron bellowed.

"_And_ as you may know, we have gods comparable to yours, one who is very powerful and evil, similar to the titan Kronos. Well, he has risen, and he is planning a battle. Carter and I have prepared a few of our kind, but we wouldn't be powerful enough alone. We were hoping for your help."

Her eyes shifted around the hall, which had fallen silent at the wrong time.

Chiron stepped in front of her. "Whoever would like to participate please stand; training will begin the day after tomorrow."

I saw Sadie bite her lip disbelievingly and stood. I wasn't the only one. Percy stood, and then Annabeth, followed by a large group of her brothers and sisters. Ares group followed and Apollo was after. The children of Aphrodite shrugged and stood.

"We'll make the battle costumes," someone offered and whispered surrounded the table.

I smirked and glanced at Sadie. Carter was grinning and I soon found myself doing the same.

Maybe Percy was right, school really does help a teenager get out of that depressed stage in life.

* * *

><p>Didn't think that refrence would come back, did ya! Ha... well neither did I... Anyway, review!<p> 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Sadie's POV

The participating half-bloods filed out of their cabins and into a small bus parked outside. I raised an eyebrow.

"Enchantment?"

Nico shrugged. "I guess you could call it that."

I followed him onto the bus and looked around. The people in the back rows looked over a quarter mile away. I stuck my head back outside of the bus; same size as usual. I smirked and sat beside Nico.

"So…. You nervous?" he asked.

I grinned fallaciously. "Nah… I got rid of that Sadie back-"

Nico stared at me, unbelieving.

"Terrified," I admitted. "I mean… we're battling one of the evilest villains… e_ver_!"

He nodded, draping an arm around my shoulders. "I hope you don't die."

I jerked away from him. _"What?"_

Nico crinkled his nose. "Sorry… I've never really been that good with words."

I chuckled and placed my head on his shoulder. "Diddo."

The bus sped down the street, other vehicles mindlessly driving by as if not even noticing the bus. _Probably another enchantment, _I contemplated.

I felt Nico's breath shaking, presuming he was as nervous as I for the battle. Heck, the training even. I glanced back at Carter, who was debating with a young demigod. Carter and I usually swopped positions in a situation like this, him being the palm-sweating moron and me just… chillin'. I suppose now that I have Nico (even Percy and Annabeth) fighting our fight, I just worry about them…. What if one of them dies? Will the rest hate Carter and me for bringing them into this? Maybe I should have agreed with Carter… maybe we shouldn't have asked the half-bloods to fight with us.

The bus jolted and came to a stop. I stood, pulling Nico up beside me. The inside of the bus had stretched almost another ten feet from when I first got in.

All of them… for us.

"Okay, guys," I shouted, hoping the people in the way back could hear me. "Carter, our Uncle Amos, and I live in the mansion on the rooftop! We are going to make room for you all, no worries. Just follow me!"

I stepped out of the bus and walked up the four flights of stairs to the roof. I paused at our doorstep, waiting for a few of the half-bloods to catch up. I pulled out my staff and stepped inside, muttering a spell under my breath. Hundreds of doors appeared on our walls, in the most ridiculous places. Although it didn't look ridiculous. Plus about magic, it always makes things… fall into place, no matter how strange.

I turned to the half-bloods, gesturing them to enter the mansion. "Okay, people, four to a room; unpack your things and report out here in say… an hour?"

Mutters of agreement came from the half-bloods and I smiled in success.

"Great! See you then!"

Nico's POV

I stepped through a door, taking a look around. The room had two bunks and a bathroom. I placed my bag on the bottom bunk, turning when the door creaked open.

"This is amazing."

A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes stepped in the room and I immediately recognized him.

"Hey, Thomas."

He was a brother of Annabeth.

He nodded at me, examining the room. Another head popped through the door.

"Okay, Annabeth, Nico's in here, I'll stay with him." Percy leaned in to kiss her.

"Ugh! Get a room!"

For once, it wasn't me who said that. We all turned to Thomas, whose voice was normally nothing but a soft whisper. Annabeth chuckled and waved all of us goodbye.

Percy threw his bag onto the top bed of my bunk and climbed up the latter. He collapsed on the bed, sighing.

"Ya know, for a room that isn't supposed be here, they sure have some comfy beds!"

I rolled my eyes and lay down on my own bed. I smiled in agreement and closed my eyes.

A sharp sound echoed in my ear and I jerked up.

Percy chuckled at me while leaving the room. I turned to Thomas.

"Where's he goin'?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Training; it's been an hour," Thomas shrugged.

I stood, grabbing my ring and exiting the room. I heard the sharp sound again and glanced around.

I noticed the sound was coming from Sadie and thought, _who in gods' name gave her a whistle?_

Sadie's POV

I stood in front of the crowd of half bloods, all holding their weapons. I turned to Carter, who was holding the training plan we had agreed on.

"Okay, guys," he said. "Sadie and I have created a time schedule for the training you'll be having. I presume you all are pretty well trained, considering most of you grew up in Camp Half Blood."

"But," I joined in, "we have a few battle tricks up our sleeves, our own magic, we would like to teach you."

"We'll separate you in groups and the magicians Sadie and I have trained will give you help you learn these things," Carter said.

I pulled out my clipboard and read off the names. "Okay, Emily Thompson, in your group, Brianna Williams, Harry Jonas, Samuel George, James Thresh, Darren Hems, Nancy Groff, and Sandra Justine. Danica Fuller, with you are, Cassi Tomas, Gerald Rakers, Angelina Izzie, Robert Bree, Dean Crib, Kenny Madison, Rufus Forge, Nathan Parker, and Felicity Kramer. Vincent Matthews with you, Sarah Vasquez, Rose Andrews, Grace Winston, Camille Maryweather, Lola Potter, Emily Bridge and… oh you know what? I'm going to hang this clipboard over there and you guys can find out your groups yourselves."

I'm getting to old for this.

Carter muttered something about my laziness and walked over to meet his group. I watched him pull out his list and then went over to hang the list. I saw Nico attempting to push his way through the crowd and called him over.

"You're with me, I made sure of it."

My group wandered over to me and I gave roll call. "Nico-oh I already know you're here-Nilla Jones, Arianna Brianne Rosela Tim Kiddo Artemis del bosqet, Marlena Medea Zauber, Anna Renee Williams, Hanna Santiago, Arabella Foster, Rosemary Olivia Smith, Avis Glassco, Janice Diana Malloy, Erista Noel Hunters. You're all here? Excellent."

Beside me appeared a flash of light and I blinked. The light formed into a human-like shape and dimmed. It was Anubis.

"Hey," he said.

I shot him a subtle smile and turned back to my group. "Okay, everyone ready to learn?"

**AN: Holy cheese it's been so long…. Yes! I finally got the OC's in there, and there will be more about them, trust me. Thank you all for staying with me so long! Review! **

**P.S. I tried to get the characters… well, in character, tell me what you think!**


	14. Sorry :(

Hi everyone,

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get word out to you, but I've decided to begin writing my stories again (everything has just been insanely busy with school, swim, dance, and softball). My writing style has changed a bit though, so bare with me. I will try to get the next chapters to my stories up soon.

Your very apologetic writer,

neldnew1


End file.
